My Sky Princess
by mistress akasha
Summary: Risu was broken beyond all belief, but he still believes he can fix her.


**Me: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto**

**Kakashi: *sigh of relief***

**Me: However!**

**Kakashi: *gasp***

**Me: I do own Risu :D**

**Kakashi: -.-'**

"Papa, tell me the story again." A blue-eyed child asked.

"Again? But I told this story last night too." The father chuckled lightly.

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssee," The daughter begged.

The father smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Alright. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She lived in a beautiful kingdom, and was beloved by all. One day, they were attacked. Many died, but the princess escaped with the help of her bodyguards."

"Ninjas! Right, Papa?" The girl interrupted.

"Yes, Ninjas. They were fiercely loyal to their dear princess, and safely got her to a neighboring country. They stayed there under false names and disguises. The ninjas started training the princess to defend herself. Unfortunately, this country suffered the same fate as the one before it. Mass annihilation. The princess and her ninjas saved as many people as they could. They all started traveling together to head for new shelter. By this time, the princess had learned an incredible new feat. She had learned how to fly. The princess decided that she was tired of running from country to country. So she asked the travelers if would make a country with her. Some travelers agreed easily. Others took a while to make a decision. Most got scared and abandoned the group."

"Who wouldn't follow the princess? She is so cool and strong!"

"But she wasn't yet," The father corrected. "They did what they thought was best for themselves, just as the people who decided to stay with the princess did."

"Well, I would have stayed with the princess!" The child huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I bet you would've. Now who is telling the story?" The father picked on his daughter. She immediately sat still and burrowed under her covers. "The princess started her new country. It was hard, but they pulled through. The princess taught everyone how to fly, so that everyone can help protect their Village. This also gave them their name. Land of the Sky. The Village grew and grew under the princess's reign. She lived out her life with peace in her Village and happiness in her life."

"That's why we can fly now right, Papa?"

"Yes yes. That is why we can fly now. We are directly descended from the princess." The father answered.

"One day, I want to be as heroic as her." The girl was starting to fall asleep.

Her father kissed her forehead and whispered, "I hope you never go through that much lose, my dear Risu."

"I won't, Papa. Because you'll always be here for me."

The father smiled, "I promise." He quietly got up and blew out the candle.

The next morning, Risu woke up and jumped out of bed. She looked around the tent, but could not see her father. She dressed quickly, almost tripping over her pants. She ran outside of her tent to find the normal commotion happening outside. Old lady Ao was yelling out the troublesome triplets for one of their pranks. There was music floating around from all directions. New melodies. New ballads. New lyrics. Everything all at once.

"Hey, Risu!" A young boy ran up to her.

"Hi, Jiro!" Risu smiled and hugged the boy. "What are you up to today?"

"My mother is going to teach me a new song on the lyre." The boy's eyes light up. "Want to hear it later?"

"Of course!" Risu giggled. "Have you seen my father? I've been looking for him."

Jiro thought for a moment. "I haven't, but let me help you look!" The two kids ran around their campground asking people if they had seen Risu's father. Old Lady Ao said that she was too busy fussing at the triplets to notice if a bear crashed into camp. Sweet Mrs. Akari apologized since she hadn't seen him that day. The Han brothers were too focused on cracking their new melody. Grumpy Mr. Taiki complained about the Han brother's racket and how he shouldn't have to keep tabs on everyone. Eventually, it was lunch time, and Jiro invited Risu to his house to eat. Jiro's mother, Suzuko, happily welcomed Risu into their tent. She assured Risu that her father would be back soon. She then chattered happily about the new music and asked if Risu wanted to learn. Risu smiled and accepted Suzuko's proposal. Jiro and Risu worked hard for the rest of the day learning Suzuko's new song. Risu happily ran back home to show her father what she had learned.

"Papa! Come hear the new song that I learned." She looked about their tent and could not see her father. She frowned and poked her head outside. It was starting to get really dark and everyone was starting to vanish into their own tents. Risu went back into her tent and sat on the floor playing her newly learned song.

**Me: Please review :D**

**Kakashi: Aka-chan why don't you sing to me anymore?**

**Me: What? Wait…Kakashi! The readers were not supposed to know about that!**

**Kakashi: But…I miss it….**

**Me: You can kiss it goodbye now!**

**Kakashi: *summons dogs* and puppy dog face in 3..2…1 *extreme puppy dog faces***

**Me: I can feel my resolve weakening. Must hold strong. *looks at Kakashi and dogs* Need reviews for strength! **


End file.
